history not forgotten
by billyandjasemyheros
Summary: leaving from a abusive home a young girl sets out on her own only to find she is something more and she is not alone..... please review


The sickening sound of skin against flesh echoed as his hand made contact with her face once again for the fifth time since he had arrived at the house and found her on the couch reading.

"You good for nothing little wench, you peace of shit, want the hell did i tell you before i left, hmm?' his voice was full of malice and it cut deep into her emotionally, but she could smell the putrid smell of alcohol and vomit

"I wanted this house to be spotless but what do i get?" he was angry, well more than angry he was furious, she had done something very wrong, again.

"I." she stammered, his flat hand made contact with her already red and swollen face again making the hit count six for the night. He was very upset tonight it was worse than usual.

"I didn't tell you to talk now did i? Just like your useless mother." he snarled

"Always with her big mouth open. Never doing what she was told, just like you. Always screwing up." he looked at her with a bitter disused.

"Fuck you even look like the bitch," he paused and gave a snort.

"mother like daughter." his eyes narrowed and he moved closer to her, she could feel his breath against her cheek and the drunken smell became more prominent.

"now go up to your room, I'm sure you can accomplish that cant you? It very simple you see you walk up the stairs and into you room with out making any noise." she said mocking her stupidity.

"I have to clean up this disaster you left. No supper." he looked her up and down sneering the entire time

"or breakfast, you could use to lose some weight." he pushed her towards the stairs, that was her cue to leave.

She walked up and short set of stairs to enter and stark white room, a window was set on the far wall and bed in the corner was covered in mismatched sheets. Across from the bed was a dresser she keep her clothing in, not that there was much. . She walk slowly over the the full length mirror on the white wall lifted up her white tank top and pinched her pale skin imagining the non existent fat, looking her self over from head to toe. She weighed one hundred forty three pounds and didn't look as if she had much fat anywhere on her, but she wasn't a skeleton maybe thats what was wrong with her. On her head sat a bunch of chocolate curls that reached to her thigh, her eyes where dark glade green. She found her self average, not beautiful like her mother was but never as ugly as her father told her she was. She had join all the sports teams to keep fit, to look more like her mother. No matter how much he hated her mother she was always going to be beautiful to her.

Drearily she made her way over to her dresser her mind momentarily set and opened the top drawer of her dresser. Her hand made its way to her cheek, she touched it and winced, it would bruise by morning and there was no way to explain this one to the teachers at school.

"Every damn night its the same no matter what i do, nothing ever good enough." tears where threatening to break forth from her eyes. She grabbed her back pack hastily and started stuffing the small amount of clothing she had into the bag. seven shirts and five pairs of pants and all of her underwear, also her work uniform, she pulled on her sports hoodie and ran her fingers over the name "Elmo AKA Trista" at least something brought her happiness, soccer could take all her pain away. The games its self was time consuming strategic and something she loved he couldn't touch.

She crept down the stairs with great stealth but this went unnoticed because the man whom previously physically attacked her was passed out in the corner of the living room, with a bottle of rum in his hands that had split over the floor.

"i bet i would have been blamed for that in the morning." she said more to her to convince herself that leaving for the last time was the right choice. It was and she knew it was. She just never had the strength or the opportunity to do it, and now she did. Stealing one last glance at the drunken man in the corner and grabbing a picture of her mother off the mantel she spoke in the direction of the man.

"I'm leaving, if anyone cares?" her question was meet with silence.

"Didn't think so," she sighed

"good bye to all of the memories i cant forget." she whisper with a tight chest, she set her hand against the door and smiled now with tears fully flowing down her face, she quickly opened the door and stepped outside so the tears didn't get the best of her and wake up the drunken man.

"good bye father, i hope i never see you again." she spoke only to the wind. About and to the only man she thought would love her forever.


End file.
